


Whiskey and a Woman

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Pixelberry, PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: Drake contemplates his relationship with MC while waiting for her in the cellar at the Nevrakis estate.





	Whiskey and a Woman

Drake leans against the rack of wine bottles deep in Olivia’s wine cellar. He can’t believe he did this. What the hell was he thinking? 

He shouldn’t have asked her to meet him for a whiskey. Tonight when she walked up to their table, looking absolutely stunning in that white satin dress, he’d just barely choked out a joke about them being exiled at the back of the gala. Then she’d gone and pretended to faint just to get them a bowl of soup. She had joked with him about the travesty of a party not having whiskey and the invitation had just sort of tumbled out of him. 

Drake starts to pace the cellar. He’s a fool to pursue her. He knows that. She’s here for Liam. That’s why she came to Cordonia. And Drake has seen the way she looks at his best friend. She obviously cares for Liam, maybe she’s even falling for him. Drake stops short in his pacing. He feels a sharp ache deep inside when he thinks of how she gasped at the sight of Olivia kissing Liam on the dance floor. It had been etched right there on her face. She’d been hurt to see them like that. It’s obvious she wants something with Liam, that she has feelings for him. Drake groans, drops into a chair near him, and runs a hand through his hair. More than what he thinks she feels for Liam, Drake knows Liam likes her. He likes her a lot. He’s told Drake as much.

“I’m the worst friend in the world,” Drake whispers. Here he is, sitting in dark room waiting to meet up with his best friend’s girl. Well, sort of his girl anyway. God, this whole thing is so effed up.

Drake sighs and leans back in the chair. She’s been invading his thoughts ever since they met. There was something about her. Anyone could see that. That’s why Liam was so enamored with her, why Maxwell invited her here. Drake himself was intrigued by her in an objective way. At least until she came after him in the woods and she stood up to Olivia for him. When she did that, Drake was completely thrown for a loop. He smirks as he remembers her telling Olivia she’d slap the smile off her face. She’d stopped him in his tracks with that. Other than Liam, no one stands up for him amongst these pompous pricks. Maxwell is all right, but definitely thinks he’s better than Drake. Tariq is a entitled jackass, but that’s nothing new. She’s tough and she’s strong. She’s got a sharp tongue and she bites right back at him when he fights with her, but she’s kind and funny too. She cares about the people around, genuinely cares and Drake is beginning to want her more with each interaction they have. 

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath.

This is a mistake. The more time he spends with her the worse he’s going to make it for both of them. Drake stands up and starts pacing again. He should leave her a note or something and get out of her before she arrives. She deserves better than getting stood up and a hastily scribbled “Sorry”, but more than that, she deserves better than him. Drake starts shuffling through papers on the table in the middle of the room, looking for a pen, when he hears a creaking on the stairs above. A pair of heels suddenly appear on the spiral staircase followed by a flash of shapely leg through the slit in her white satin gown. 

Drake sucks in a breath. It’s too late to ditch her. Of course, he could hide in the cellar and let her think he stood her up, but she’s here now and suddenly he can’t bear the thought of giving up this stolen moment together. This will be the last time, he promises himself. He won’t give in to this attraction next time. But tonight, one last time, he’s going to enjoy some time with a woman and some whiskey. 

He picks up a glass and waits. As she comes down the stairs, he calls out, “There you are. I was beginning to think you didn’t have the guts to show.”


End file.
